Second Star to the Right
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: Second star to the right and straight on to morning was the island Wendy had thought of for many years.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Island of Lost Dreams  
  
Second star to the right and straight on till morning was the place Wendy thought of constantly. She had waited for the boy whom she had mixed feelings for. It was four years to the day since she had grabbed his hand and learned to fly embarking on an adventure she would never forget. Visiting Neverland had completely changed her outlook on life and also love. While she had been in Neverland she felt a tingling sensation, which she knew undoubtedly, was love.  
  
Wendy still remembered everything about Neverland be it the pirates, Hook's defeat, mermaids, Tink's jealousy, but most of all she remembered the fearless leader and captain, Peter Pan. She had felt love for Peter at Neverland. She knew in her heart that Peter had loved her but was a child unable to deal with his feelings. Her fondest memory took place on the dreaded Captain Hook's ship. The thimble she had given him was her very first.  
  
Wendy smiled at this thought and remembered the promised she and Peter had made before he left to return to his home four years ago..  
  
"Peter I'll do your spring cleaning if you'd like," she had said before he left.  
  
"I would like that Wendy Darling, very much," Peter had said as he turned to leave.  
  
However, four springs came and went and yet he still hadn't come. Wendy waited his arrival every night hoping he would come and whisk her away again. For four years she had waited with hope, but now Wendy started to give up hope. At first, Wendy thought maybe something terrible had happened to Peter, but slowly she realized he had probably forgotten her, forgotten the acorn which she wore around her neck, but most of all, she thought he had probably forgotten the thimble. 


	2. Chapter 2: Peter and Wendy

Authors Note: ok sorry I didn't write anything on chapter 1 but I never thought about it. Anyways I just wanted to thank all of you for reading my story and please do give me reviews. Tell me what you think should happen next, what I can approve, what you did or did not like. Please. Anyhow I know for some of you you think this is not good so far but don't worry every good story has a rough beginning!!! (  
  
Chapter 2: Peter and Tink  
  
In Neverland, Peter was still captain. He spent most of his days lounging around with Tink of the Jolly Rodger.  
  
"Hook and his crew were defeated here," he showed Tink.  
  
Peter had made himself captain, first mate and all the positions on the abandoned ship. Peter had thought of Wendy everyday since he had taken her home. He knew spring-cleaning had come and gone and yet he was afraid to return to the main land. Afraid to see Wendy. I suppose the reason why was because of his appearance. Peter had grown into a boy around the age of 18. He was taller, his voice was deeper but worst of all he had begun to grow facial hair. He had despaired to Tink about this and she, not being ignorant in the ways of the world, had taught him to shave and keep his face clean. Peter was grateful to Tink and greatly appreciated spending time with his tiny friend.  
  
However, his time with Tinker Bell was growing short. Fairies have a very short life span. Tink had lived a long time with Peter. Peter knew this and was sad.  
  
"Tink, I know you're dying," Peter said with a sad smile on his face. They were sitting in their old tree house hideaway, which had been very quiet since the lost boys had left.  
  
Tim looked at Peter lovingly and smiled. Being Peter who he was he could understand Tink's fairy language. It had made Peter's life very unlonely.  
  
"Peter," Tink said in a loving way, "I want to show you something," she said moving closed to him.  
  
Instead of listening Peter was thinking intently about something else.  
  
"Peter?" she said questioningly trying to regain his attention, but his attention was focused on a dress lying near his bed.  
  
"Wendy." he said out loud ignoring Tink. This, however, angered tinker Bell.  
  
"Even in my final days, that girl still interrupts," she thought to herself.  
  
"Peter." she said landing on his shoulder tugging on his ear. Peter came out of his trance but not before he had said "I must go to her!"  
  
"Peter, please," Tink said calmly, "I need to show you something."  
  
"Tink, there's no time to waste. I need to go see Wendy," Peter said readying to leave.  
  
"Peter, sit down!" Tink said threateningly. She felt a sudden burst of energy and pushed Peter back down into his seat.  
  
"Tinker Bell, what are you doing?!" Peter said angrily trying to get up, but had been magically forced to the chair. Finally, after a few minutes he gave up and sat very impatiently.  
  
"I'm very sorry to be cruel, but I need to show you, sort of a surprise," Tink said seriously 


	3. Chapter 3: Tink's Secret

Chapter 3: Tink's Secret  
  
"I'm listening," he replied to Tink eagerly, oh how he loved surprises.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Peter obeyed. Tink leapt from Peter's shoulder and landed on the floor.  
  
"Ok, Peter, open you eyes. Do not be frightened by what you see," Tink called out and eagerly watched for his reaction.  
  
Peter opened his eyes to discover Tink had grown to the normal size of a person. His eyes widened as he looked at her body. She looked exactly the same as before but bigger. "She's beautiful," he thought to himself.  
  
"Tink, you're big.."he said still dumbfounded.  
  
"I just wanted to show your this before I went away," Tink had said wetly walking towards Peter, who remained silent.  
  
"Peter, what are your exact feelings for me?" Tink asked leaning in close to Peter watching though his eyes. Her glowing light was very bright and he couldn't help but look away.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said sounding irritated. Tink's expression changed to sincere,  
  
"Your feelings for me, what are they? "  
  
"Tink, you're my friend," Peter said with satisfaction.  
  
Tinkerbells's looked changed to a frown. She leaned in closer.  
  
"Is that all?" Peter nodded. "Peter," Tink sighed, "I love you."  
  
Peter was confused and suddenly he felt angered.  
  
"No, you don't. You can't. Please understand," he said his mood changing to sincere, "I already love someone."  
  
Tink knew in her heart who this someone was. Feeling rejected and curious she went to shake his hand good-bye before his journey. Also, she was fighting back tears.  
  
"Alright, I understand. Good-bye Peter." She said reaching out her hand.  
  
Peter looked ghastly as his long-term friend; "You mean not to go with me to London?" Tink shook her head no.  
  
"I'm too weak now for such a long journey. I will not be here when you return."  
  
Peter with his eyes feeling the hot burn of tears reached out to shake her hand. Tink however had thought of something different. Instead of just shaking his hand, she grabbed it with a bit of force and pulled him toward her. He looked very surprised but did not resist. Tink, feeling this was her last moment with Peter, tilted her head and kissed Peter long and hard. He however did not kiss back. Instead he pulled away and turned from her. She started to cry and returned to her natural height. She landed on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, but he ignored her and brushed her off.  
  
"Tinker bell, I'm only your friend." He said angrily.  
  
With that, Tink began to wail and flew off. This was the last time Peter would ever see Tink and he knew it. He also began to cry, even though he felt strongly about what he had said he knew he would never see her again. Trying not to commit this incident to memory he slowly trotted up the stairs and out of his tree house. Unlike, the other times Peter had left for London he would actually make it this time.  
  
End Notes: Ok I don't know how you guys are going to react with this. But I always felt there was some unfinished business between Peter and Tink so I decided to include in my story. You can't help but feel sorry for Tink though because I do believe she loved him and he felt something for her. But he wanted nothing more than to be friends with her and she in the worst way wanted to be his. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey to London

Authors Note: I'm really sorry these are so short but I write them while I'm at school. Between classes and during free time. I'll try to make them longer. Promise!! And don't worry happiness is coming soon.  
  
Chapter 4: Journey to London  
  
The journey to London was the longest most agonizing Peter had ever flown. His heart was burning in anticipation on seeing Wendy. He thought about her every day. He reached down to get the kiss out of his pocket. The shininess of Wendy's kiss had begun to rust with time. He placed it back in his pocket and smiled. He would never lose the kiss never.  
  
The thought that remained etched in his mind, as though it had it had happened yesterday was the thimble he and Wendy had exchanged on the pirate ship. The thimble that had sealed his fate. When the thimble had happened Peter knew of at that moment he loved Wendy. However, something that haunted Peter was Wendy's decision. She had decided to grow up. She had decided to leave him. He had thought of the words Hook had said to him, "You will be replaced by a husband." Those words had haunted Peter, haunted his dreams. He had felt love for Wendy or at least he thought he had.  
  
In the distance, Peter heard the clock in London striking. It struck twelve times.  
  
"Midnight," the thought.  
  
Clouds were thick and the fog was heavy, but he still found the little house with the big window. 


	5. Chapter 5: London

Chapter 5: London  
  
Peter stood outside the window and looked in. The nursery was dark. He could see the outline of the many toys, which littered the nursery floor. Three beds had been added.  
  
"The Lost Boys probably sleep there," he thought.  
  
Peter reached for the window to discover it was open.  
  
"Excellent!" he said quietly.  
  
He flew in and landed on the floor with a soft thud. He looked around again focusing on the six beds that were pushed to the wall. HE flew over to the first and looked at the sleeping figure.  
  
"Wendy?" he whispered.  
  
No answer came. He lifted the cover slightly to discover it was not Wendy but John. Peter went to the next bed, but it was occupied by Michael. Peter went to all six beds finding Slightly, Nibbs, the Twins, Cubby and Tootles. Everyone but Wendy. He began to worry.  
  
"What is something has happened to Wendy or she had moved out?"  
  
He decided instead of walking though out the whole house and waking them all, he would just wake John.  
  
"John," Peter said shaking his shoulder," John, wake up!"  
  
John began to stir but quickly returned to his slumber.  
  
"John!" Peter said louder shaking him more violently, "Wake up!"  
  
Finally, John woke and looked up to see who had awakened him. It took him a while to see who was hovering around him. John's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"P-Peter Pan?" John said quietly but still amazingly shocked, " Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes," Peter replied, "but I haven't the time to talk. Where's Wendy?"  
  
"She moved into another room. A room of her own." John replied motioning towards the door. Peter quickly left the nursery forgetting to ask which door. He called for Wendy very loud. Luckily, Mr. And Mrs. Darling were out for dinner. The only person to hear was a sleeping girl three doors down. 


	6. Chapter 6: New Discoveries

Chapter 6 : New Discoveries  
  
Peter walked into the room next to him. The walls were completly white with clouds on the cieling. On the painting were little angels flying about with golden halo's over their heads. They were looking down upon the floor with smiles and grins.  
  
Peter saw the room was littered with small soft toys. He took notice to a perticular toy that had fallen upon the floor with its face flat and its rear in the air. Peter bent down and picked it up. It was a rag doll that had been sewn undoubtably by Wendy.  
  
It had green clothes on that were made of a material with the similar texture to felt. It had little boots on made of the same green material. He noticed at the side there was a little ringlet for a dagger. He looked hard at the face. He realized the little doll was undoubtably him.  
  
All of a sudden, it caught his attention. The faint little cry that he had heard and made him walk into the room. He walked over to the crib where the baby lay crying. He looked down at it and decided to pick the baby up. It quit fussing and started cooing. Peter smiled but then the door knob clicked open.  
  
"Peter?" a voice from behind him called.  
  
He turned around and look at the figure standing at the door. It was none other than his darling Wendy. She had grown; Peter noticed right away. Her hair had turned a lighter shade of brown. It was no longer the dark, lush, chocolate brown he had remembered, it was light brown almost blonde.  
  
He could see bits of auburn scattered thoughout her hair. Hey eyes were a brighter shade of blue and the curves of her body were more defined. Her lips, however, had not changed. They remained red and curved just as he had remembered.  
  
"Remarkable," he though outloud.  
  
Wendy blushed knowing Peter's remark had been aimed towards her.  
  
"You've changed too, Peter." Wendy said as she walked towards him smiling.  
  
Peter still had the baby in his arms. It started crying as Wendy drew closer. She frowned at this. She reached for the baby, who only cried harder.  
  
"Peter, give me the baby before it wakes up the whole house," she said eagerly, but Peter pulled the baby away from her.  
  
"She does not want you," he smiled playfully.  
  
"Peter, please," Wendy said angrily.  
  
She drew near again but the child continued to wail.  
  
"I just don't understand how she can like you better than her own--"  
  
Before Wendy could finish, Peter cut her off. His worst nightmare had come true. It was exactly as Hook had said. Wendy did want a family and children and now she had it.  
  
"Mother," she said finishing her sentence. "Wendy, you're her mother?" Peter said saddened looking towards the floor.  
  
He felt tears come to his eyes and trickle down his cheek. Wendy backed away from beter. She was giggling to herself.  
  
"It's not funny," he said angrily,"I've come back to you and you have forgotten all about me."  
  
At this Wendy quit giggling realizing he had greatly misunderstood.  
  
"Peter," Wendy said moving in and lifting his head with her hand.  
  
Her skin was silky smooth. At her touch shivers ran down his back; throughout his entire body. There was a long pause and through her hand she had felt the shudder. She looked into his red, tear stained face and couldn't help but be memorized by his sapphire green eyes.  
  
"What I was going to say," Wendy said quickly looking away from Peter eyes.,"was I can't believe she can like you, a perfect stranger, better than her own sister."  
  
Peter felt a sigh of relief but couldnt help but feel guilty. He had jumped to conclusions but Wendy had fixed everything like she always did.  
  
"Sister?" Peter said questioningly as Wendy nodded. He smiled.  
  
"So this is your sister," he said.  
  
"Yes, Peter, this is Samanta Madeline Darling." Wendy said smiling trying to take the child away but Samantha only clung tighter to Peter.  
  
"Why won't she come to me?" She asked Peter expecting he knew the answer even though she was quite sure he didn't.  
  
However, much to Wendy's surprise, Petere did know it was who he was. It was the very center of being. He was him. Neverland was Peter. Everything about a child was Peter.  
  
"It's because I'm Peter Pan," he said to Wendy with a bit a cockiness and a shrewed smile.  
  
"And exactly what does that have anthing thing to do with this matter?" she smiling and drawing closer to him.  
  
"I'm the spirit of yourth," Peter said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Spirit? You look very real to me," she said watching a confused look spread thoughout his face.  
  
"I suppose your right," Peter said surrendering the baby to Wendy.  
  
He didn't want to fight with Wendy even though she had been wrong. Very wrong. Wendy took Samantha and put her back into bed.  
  
"Let's go. I don't want to wake her up again," Wendy said pulling Peter into her room.  
  
Peter stopped dead in his tracks at the door way. A cold ill look had come over his face. Sweat was pouring down his face catching on his brown and the little hair of his mustache.  
  
Wendy's room had green walls with white furniture. Her bed covers were white with emerald green flowers.  
  
"Peter, what's wrong?" Wendy asked trying to pull Peter but he stayed in place.  
  
"Wendy, this reminds me of somehwere I've been long ago....." he said as he tried to remember.  
  
"Where?" Wendy asked releasing his hand and staring into his cold darkened face.  
  
"Home"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Oh my goodness guys I"m soo sorry it's been so long and I tried to make this chapter longer although I really don't think it will work. Anyhow, I live in on the east coast where all the snow has been hitting and I left my draft of the story at school and last week we had 5 cancellations. GREAT SCOTTS!!!! I'm currently working on chapter 7. This baby is pretty long and goes into some really detailed stuff. It's already 2.5 pages hand written. We'll see how it turns out. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY AND HAVE THEM R&R..... I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. Thanks to the two reviewers I did have. You rock. 


End file.
